Pain perception, or nociception, is mediated by the peripheral terminals of a group of specialized sensory neurons, termed “nociceptors.” A wide variety of physical and chemical stimuli induce activation of such neurons in mammals, leading to recognition of a potentially harmful stimulus. Inappropriate or excessive activation of nociceptors, however, can result in debilitating acute or chronic pain.
Neuropathic pain involves pain signal transmission in the absence of stimulus, and typically results from damage to the nervous system. In most instances, such pain is thought to occur because of sensitization in the peripheral and central nervous systems following initial damage to the peripheral system (e.g., via direct injury or systemic disease). Neuropathic pain is typically burning, shooting and unrelenting in its intensity and can sometimes be more debilitating that the initial injury or disease process that induced it.
Existing treatments for neuropathic pain are largely ineffective. Opiates, such as morphine, are potent analgesics, but their usefulness is limited because of adverse side effects, such as physical addictiveness and withdrawal properties, as well as respiratory depression, mood changes, and decreased intestinal motility with concomitant constipation, nausea, vomiting, and alterations in the endocrine and autonomic nervous systems. In addition, neuropathic pain is frequently non-responsive or only partially responsive to conventional opioid analgesic regimens. Treatments employing the N-methyl-D-aspartate antagonist ketamine or the alpha(2)-adrenergic agonist clonidine can reduce acute or chronic pain, and permit a reduction in opioid consumption, but these agents are often poorly tolerated due to side effects.
Topical treatment with capsaicin has been used to treat chronic and acute pain, including neuropathic pain. Capsaicin is a pungent substance derived from the plants of the Solanaceae family (which includes hot chili peppers) and appears to act selectively on the small diameter afferent nerve fibers (A-delta and C fibers) that are believed to mediate pain. The response to capsaicin is characterized by persistent activation of nociceptors in peripheral tissues, followed by eventual desensitization of peripheral nociceptors to one or more stimuli. From studies in animals, capsaicin appears to trigger C fiber membrane depolarization by opening cation selective channels for calcium and sodium.
Similar responses are also evoked by structural analogues of capsaicin that share a common vanilloid moiety. One such analogue is resiniferatoxin (RTX), a natural product of Euphorbia plants. The term vanilloid receptor (VR) was coined to describe the neuronal membrane recognition site for capsaicin and such related irritant compounds. The capsaicin response is competitively inhibited (and thereby antagonized) by another capsaicin analog, capsazepine, and is also inhibited by the non-selective cation channel blocker ruthenium red. These antagonists bind to VR with no more than moderate affinity (typically with Ki values of no lower than 140 μM).
Rat and human vanilloid receptors have been cloned from dorsal root ganglion cells. The first type of vanilloid receptor to be identified is known as vanilloid receptor type I (VR1), and the terms “VR1” and “capsaicin receptor” are used interchangeably herein to refer to rat and/or human receptors of this type, as well as mammalian homologues. The role of VR1 in pain sensation has been confirmed using mice lacking this receptor, which exhibit no vanilloid-evoked pain behavior, and impaired responses to heat and inflammation. VR1 is a nonselective cation channel with a threshold for opening that is lowered in response to elevated temperatures, low pH, and capsaicin receptor agonists. For example, the channel usually opens at temperatures higher than about 45° C. Opening of the capsaicin receptor channel is generally followed by the release of inflammatory peptides from neurons expressing the receptor and other nearby neurons, increasing the pain response. After initial activation by capsaicin, the capsaicin receptor undergoes a rapid desensitization via phosphorylation by cAMP-dependent protein kinase.
Because of their ability to desensitize nociceptors in peripheral tissues, VR1 agonist vanilloid compounds have been used as topical anesthetics. However, agonist application may itself cause burning pain, which limits this therapeutic use. Recently, it has been reported that VR1 antagonists, including nonvanilloid compounds, are also useful for the treatment of pain (see PCT International Application Publication Number WO 02/08221, which published Jan. 31, 2002).
Thus, compounds that interact with VR1, but do not elicit the initial painful sensation of VR1 agonist vanilloid compounds, are desirable for the treatment of chronic and acute pain, including neuropathic pain. Antagonists of this receptor are particularly desirable for the treatment of pain, as well as conditions such as tear gas exposure, itch and urinary tract conditions such as urinary incontinence and overactive bladder. The present invention fulfills this need, and provides further related advantages.